Fans can engage with celebrities using various media and forms of communication, such as a face-to-face encounter, meeting, chat forum, mail, social media, electronic mail and the like. However, celebrities generally find it difficult to interact with all of their fans due to their busy schedules, the impracticable task of responding to every single communication they receive within a reasonable amount of time, or other reasons. The fan may find the process and experience of interacting with a celebrity equally challenging and frustrating.
One way in which fans can engage with their favorite celebrities is by consuming online content featuring those celebrities. Online content often includes information that the fan would have asked the celebrity in a live, interactive discussion. However, watching, reading or listening to online content still lacks the feeling of actually interacting with the celebrity, since the online content is presented with the fan as a third-party observer and not in the context of a conversation between the celebrity and the fan.